


The Scarlet Kismet

by VespertineWords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forbidden Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Love Triangles, M/M, Red String of Fate, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespertineWords/pseuds/VespertineWords
Summary: From the very moment Albus Severus Potter had shaken hands with him and promised him an unconditional friendship in their first year, Scorpius had devoted the better portion of his years at Hogwarts to cherishing every bit of the dark-haired, emerald-eyed Potter. He thought the world of Albus—his best friend, his partner-in-crime, his everything—even though he knew a Potter would never want to be caught in an amorous entanglement with a Malfoy and vice versa. But that was all right. Being at Albus' side was more than enough and it sated most of Scorpius' hunger. However, in their final year at Hogwarts, a mystical red string appears on Scorpius' hand, wound around his pinkie finger. And it was believed that the string would lead him to his soulmate.





	The Scarlet Kismet

The night was quiet. But his heart was pounding in his ears while his blood violently pulsed in his temples. He tapped his foot restlessly on the ground, worrying his lower lip as he kept glancing at the stairs.

What was taking Albus and Rose so long, he wondered. Panic and dread washed over Scorpius. He had been friends with Albus and Rose for what felt like forever, but he could never get used to their lack of regard for sobriety sometimes. Although Albus was almost always soft-spoken, reserved, and level-headed, Rose’s love for trouble was a little infectious.

They were not even supposed to be out of their dorm at this hour, let alone skulking about the Gryffindor tower. But Scorpius, like in any situation, had been unable to say no to those vivid green eyes when they had cajoled him to aid and abet Albus in another one of his misdemeanours. He wasn’t sure where to or why they were sneaking out tonight.

He paced the corridor, nervously carding his fingers through his tow-coloured hair, tugging at them. He hadn’t refused to follow Albus to Gryffindor Girls’ Dormitory, but Albus had suggested that he kept watch down here.

“Scor!” Albus gasped as he raced down the stairs.

“Bloody hell, Al! What took you so long?!” he hissed, gaping at Albus’ toothy grin, mussed hair, and the sweat beads collected on Albus’ forehead. Rose at his side was all smiles, too.

“Come on,” Albus prompted and grabbed hold of Scorpius’ arm. As they raced towards the dungeon, Scorpius’ eyes fell on the folded parchment in Rose’s grip.

“Oh, shit. It’s Teddy,” Rose grated and came to an abrupt halt before Scorpius and Albus to hide in the hallway. Scorpius peeked over Albus’ shoulder and found the Head Boy on his rounds.

“We are getting into trouble, aren’t we?” Scorpius asked in a raspy whisper, slapping the back of Albus’ head.

Albus looked back and beamed mischievously at Scorpius. “I can’t say that we aren’t,” Rose answered instead and glanced at Edward Lupin again. The sudden frown furrowing Albus’ eyebrows hinted at his worry.

“We should be studying for the O.W.L.s, not finding trouble,” Scorpius muttered and looked at the parchment in Rose’s hand again. “And what is that?”

“Shh!” Rose and Albus hissed at him in unison. Scorpius pursed his lips and waited in silence until Teddy was out of sight.

“Phew, that was close,” Albus sighed, slumping against the wall. He met Scorpius’ narrow eyes and gave a smug smile as a peace-offering. “You’d be excited if you knew what we’d gotten.”

Rose held the parchment out and said, “It’s the Marauder’s Map.”

Scorpius arched an eyebrow at Albus. “Doesn’t it belong to your brother?” he asked as his fear increased tenfold.

“It doesn’t belong to James,” Albus said sternly. “He had stolen it from dad in the first place!”

Scorpius gnawed at his lip. He certainly did not wish to get under that impertinent, bold, brazen-faced Potter’s skin. James Sirius Potter was not only the master of mischief-makers, he was a downright notorious rogue. He was infamous for all the broken noses and broken hearts he had left scattered on his path. While Albus was prudent and quiet, his brother was the polar opposite of him. Scorpius did not particularly find James Potter endearing. In fact, he always steered clear of James’ way. Not that it had stopped James Potter from taking hurtful jibes at Scorpius for being a Malfoy from time to time, though.

“How did you get it?” Scorpius asked in a breathy whisper as Rose drew out her wand.

“I have my ways,” Rose said proudly, smirking at Scorpius.

There was a time when Scorpius had thought Rose was not really fond of him. She was kind, smart, and absolutely perfect. That was a given, she was part Granger. Though Scorpius and Albus had been friends since their first day at Hogwarts, it had taken Rose almost a year to warm up to Scorpius.

“How do we do this?” Albus asked.

Rose tapped her wand on the parchment and said, “I solemnly swear that I am—”

“Up to no good,” a deep, hoarse voice in the hallway cut her off.

Scorpius stilled as his blood ran cold. Rose bit her lip but she did not look as shaken as Albus and Scorpius. Rose exhaled a heavy, defeated breath as all three of them turned around to meet James Potter’s ferocious scowl.

The older Potter’s hard expression softened into complacency as he approached them, arms crossed over his impressively muscled chest. James Potter clicked his tongue a few times and Scorpius balled his hands into fists to stop them from trembling.

“I believe you have something of mine, Rosie,” James said with a nonchalance that Scorpius often envied. Sure, the guy was terribly temperamental, but James Potter also had this smugness about him that the girls at Hogwarts swooned over and the boys coveted.

Rose sighed and handed him the Map.

James then looked at his brother and flashed an evil smile. “Al, Al, Al,” he chanted, hooking an arm around Albus’ neck. “I’m happy that you’re proving to be a Slytherin! But you, Rose. You’re a disappointment.”

Rose rolled her eyes, not appearing to be affected by James’ remark.

“Well, get back to your dorms,” James said in a threatening voice as he ruffled Albus’ hair. “Not you, brother. I have something to say to you.” He held Albus back.

Scorpius knew that James would never hurt his brother, but he had no heart to walk away while Albus was caught in trouble. Albus was frowned, hanging his head in embarrassment. He was sorry, that was clear to see.

“Run along now, Sunshine,” James told Scorpius with a mocking smirk when Scorpius did not move.

Scorpius, glowering with a resentful moue, turned on his heel and headed towards the dungeons while Rose wended her way to the Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
